1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfiche and more particularly to a scrolling microfiche which has contiguous information storage areas which bridge and complete the information from one frame to the next, and to a method for producing such microfiche.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the term microfiche has been used to describe, in general, a photographic film structure which is approximately sized as a 41/8".times.5 13/16" card area which has a maximum image boundary of 33/8".times.51/2". Within this boundary, a plurality of individual storage areas are provided, each separated from the other by a frame division gap. As the fiche is read from one frame to the next, the viewer displays the moving fiche and the frame division gaps between the frames.